Interruption
by U2fan003
Summary: Set during Season 3 when the Snow Kids flee Paradisia and Aarch and Adium finally get to go on their first proper date. D'Jok and Micro-Ice get into a fight and almost ruin their night.


It was their second date after they had spent an intimate night together following the Snow Kids' elimination from the Paradisia tournament. Aarch had booked an elegant restaurant for the night and he had just arrived to her place to pick her up.

She emerged out of her door in the cold and misty air, dressed in a well-tailored green dress complimenting her slender body. He was mesmerised and wondered how he got lucky enough to get her to accept him back after all these years.

They got in his car and left on their way to the restaurant.

His holophone rang, indicating it was Rocket calling. He turned it on speaker and hoped it would not last long considering he was with Adium.

"Hi Rocket." he said in his reassuring voice.

"Uncle Aarch, are you at the Academy?" he said in a rather unsettling tone.

"No, I'm out. Is everything alright?"

"Well, D'Jok and Micro-Ice got into a fight.. again, but this time they hit each other."

"What?!" he shouted. Although he felt slightly embarrassed showing his mentor side in front of Adium.

"Yea, um, can you come, please? They're only a little bruised but won't stop quarrelling and I thought they'd listen to you."

"Ughh.." he sighed. He did not want to go, mainly because it was going to ruin his night with Adium, and he could not exactly afford to lose any chances with her.

She motioned to him to accept and go to the Academy.

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks uncle!"

He cut the conversation and felt highly uncomfortable having to detour his date to referee two quarrelling teenagers.

"I'm really sorry about this Adium."

"Oh it's alright. Rocket sounded quite tense."

"Yea, D'Jok and Micro-Ice often tend to get into nags between each other, but never anything physical. Ughh, I hope it won't take long."

"Don't worry, just do what you have to do, we've got all evening together." she smiled and calmed him for a while.

They arrived at the Academy and he asked her to go in with him, "It'll only be a while, I hope. And besides, it's snowing outside."

The room was filled with tension and seven uncomfortable teenagers.

Aarch went in the room first, followed by Adium, to whom the Snow Kids were all surprised to see. They felt more embarrassed to have had to bring Aarch to their silly drama, especially when they saw he was spending the evening with Adium and both were dressed up.

"Alright, what's going on here?" He strode in the room with his authority beaming around him.

Noone spoke.

"Come on, you've dragged me here, now I want to know what's going on. D'Jok? Micro-Ice?"

Silence filled the room while the kids looked embarrassedly at the floor.

Ahito in mid-sleep bursted out uttering "Micro-Ice kissed Mei a long time ago and now D'Jok's mad at him." And he fell back to sleep.

"Ugh…. God," the middle-aged coach rubbed his eyes and wished he had not come here.

"Well, it was only for practice. Tell him, Mei" Micro-Ice protested in vain.

"Micro-Ice, you knew she was my girlfriend and you kissed her anyway." D'Jok jumped in.

"D'Jok, stop being such a jerk, I told him it's alright and it was only for practice."

"See, I told you." Micro-Ice insisted.

"Micro-Ice, don't act like it was nothing, you always want what I have; admit it. You wouldn't even be in the team if it wasn't for me."

The younger Snow Kid got filled with rage and punched D'Jok in his nose, hurting his hand in the process.

"HEY!" Aarch shouted as he tried to stop the two youths.

D'Jok's reflexes were in tune and he launched a punch aimed for Micro-Ice. It just happened to hit Aarch right in the brow instead.

"Ahh…." the coach reacted.

D'Jok was shocked, as were all the kids and Adium.

"C-coach.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Aarch was furious.

He paused for a moment and took off his scarf and coat sensing blood coming out of his brow. "Stay there" he said to the perplexed footballer.

He went in the kitchen and got an ice pack and a towel.

"Here" he gave them to Micro-Ice.

"Why do I need this for?"

"You hit him, you put it over his nose."

"What?! I'm not going to do that." Micro-Ice said with a ridiculous smile.

"Do I look like I'm joking Micro-Ice?!" the coach said with a stern look on his face and blood coming out of his brow.

The boy unpleasantly put the wrapped ice pack on D'Jok's nose, while the other kids silently laughed.

Aarch went it the bathroom, "I won't be long," he said to Adium who stood there enjoying a rather dramatic turn of events.

"Are you alright, D'Jok?" she said embarrassedly.

"It's alright, I have my personal nurse taking care of me." The Snow Kids laughed.

"We're so sorry you had to see all this Miss Adium," Mei said compassionately.

"Don't worry about it, these things happen." She suddenly remembered all the fights Aarch and Artegor had when they were playing for Team Akillian; of course they were not about girls.

"I'll go check on him."

She entered the open bathroom to find him stitching his eyebrow.

"You alright?" she said in a tender tone.

"Yea," he sighed. "They're going to drive me crazy someday. I'm really sorry about this tonight."

"Aarch, don't worry about it." she smiled and examined his self-stitched brow, placing her hand on his strong forehead. "Perfect." she complemented his extremely clean stitch.

They went out of the bathroom to the lounge near the Snow Kids, hoping to finally go on their date.

"Wow, Adium do you know how to stitch humans?" Micro-Ice asked the radiant league president.

She smiled "No, he did it on himself."

"Be careful Micro-Ice, next time I might stitch your mouth instead." Aarch said in a rather uncomfortably honest tone. The kids laughed at a stunned Micro-Ice.

"I'm really sorry coach," D'Jok said with a disappointed look. "I didn't mean to."

"I know, D'Jok. Don't worry about it. But I don't want anymore of this nonsense, for God's sake you two are best friends, try to act like it."

The Snow Kids apologised and thanked their coach, who was finally free to go.

They said their goodbyes and finally left.

"I'm really sorry you had to see all of that," he said as they exited the room and walked to the elevator.

"Oh no, it was quite entertaining actually. You were great." She said smiling to herself.

He sighed, and smiled.

"Ugh, we've lost our reservation." he said disappointedly looking at his holowatch.

"Oh, that's a shame. What should we do?"

"Well, if you want to call it a night after all that's happened I don't blame you."

"No as if, should we stay in or go out?"

He was surprised at her suggestion to stay in.

"Well, we could order in, I have some good wine so that's alright. But, you've worn this beautiful dress, you can't possibly stay inside."

She smiled at him noticing. "Well, I guess it depends on who I'm with not where I'm going." She said with a slight blush.

He was moved, and wanted to kiss her right there in the empty Academy corridor, but thought it would ruin the night.

"Alright then, we'll stay here." He smiled as they went into the elevator leading to his apartment.

* * *

I had a bunch of unfinished GF fanfictions in my laptop, and with the current promotion of the show on social media, I thought of posting them here. This is one of them.

Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
